


Shattered Time

by DarkAngelofFire



Series: Overwatch Non-Con [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Slut, Creampie, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Facials, Mind Break, Multiple Creampies, NTR-ish, Rape, blowjob, huge cock, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire
Summary: Lena comes back to her apartment to see her girlfriend, only for things to go horribly wrong.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Series: Overwatch Non-Con [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Shattered Time

**Author's Note:**

> This one's okay. I had some fun writing it, the ending is scuffed though. But I'm not about to fix it. I may come back to Tracer at some point. I think I need to get back into a proper degenerate mindset for these Overwatch fics. This idea was taken from Guilty3D and Yellowroom, who have both made NSFW art of Tracer and Emily enjoying a good dick, but with a degenerate twist on it to suit the theme of these fics. Go follow them on twitter here: https://twitter.com/guilty3d?lang=en and here: https://twitter.com/LemoneLil?lang=en as I said before with the Connie fic, they are far better artists than I am a writer so go show them support, they deserve it.

Lena Oxten was in a rush to get back home. Emily had just messaged her saying there was something she needed to show, so Lena was racing through the streets of London to get back to their apartment. As she dashed between buildings and alleyways she checked the time. Only a couple minutes had gone by. A bit slower than usual, perhaps she’d contact Winston about tuning her chronal accelerator sometime later. She continued on. Some more dashes, a short stop to save a pedestrian from an inattentive driver, and she was soon outside her apartment building in King’s Row.

No need to rush now, Lena walked into the lobby and up the stairs to the 6th floor. She fished into her flight jacket pocket and pulled out the key card. She flashed it in front of the sensor and the little ring of light flashed green. The deadbolt shifted back and Lena opened the door. It was empty and dark. Lena frowned. Based on the message she had expected to see Emily in the living room with whatever it was she had.

“Emily?” Lena called as she flicked on the entryway light. No response. Tracer took off her goggles. “Emily?” she called again, concern in her voice.

“Lena?” she heard a voice call from another room. She heaved a sigh of relief. “I’m in the bedroom, come in when you’re ready!” The bedroom? Lena raised an eyebrow as various things crossed her mind. She unstrapped her chronal accelerator, placing it on a side table. Off came her jacket, arm braces, and shoes. Grabbing the accelerator, Lena walked into the living room and strapped it to the egg-shaped stand. The lights shifted as it recognized it was attached to its base and adjusted its effect for their apartment. Lena flexed her hand and fingers. Still here. “You coming?” she heard Emily’s voice again. She smiled.

“Sorry, just getting ready,” she called. “On the way, love.” Lena walked down the hall towards her and Emily’s bedroom. The door was slightly ajar. Inside Lena could see candle light making flickering shadows on the walls. She pushed the door in gently to see red candles flickering on the nightstands on either side of the queen bed. She smiled, her heart warming. “Aw Emily, this is so-” she stopped, noticing Emily was nowhere in sight. She opened her mouth when her instincts told her something was wrong. However, they were half a second too late. A massive, muscular arm wrapped around her torso and held her firm against a large body. Another arm reached out and pressed a wet rag against her face. Lena struggled as much as she could, but without her weapons and accelerator, she was only just a fast girl. The scent of the rag hit her, soaked in chemicals. Lena’s vision blurred and darkened as someone walked out of the adjoining master bathroom. She didn’t get a chance to see who it was before she passed out.

\---

Lena stumbled into consciousness feeling ill. Her stomach churned and her mouth tasted awful as her mind registered that it had been forced down. She took a ragged breath and had to cough several times. By the time she was done her chest throbbed and she had gotten a headache. She opened her eyes and let them adjust. She was still in her bedroom and standing somehow. Suddenly Lena’s shoulders ached and she turned her head. Her arms were raised above her head. A glance up revealed that they’d been handcuffed together, around a chain that looped through a hook in the ceiling. Lena was about to question where the hook had come from when she remembered that she hadn’t seen Emily. Her head darted back and forth before a light was snapped on. Sitting in a big leather reading chair they had bought was Emily, a double extra large christmas sweater covering her body down to about mid thigh. Her legs were bare. In her hand was a wine bottle that was half empty.

“Emily!?” Lena said, her voice dry and raspy. She coughed a few more times. “What’s going on?” Emily took a swig from the bottle.

“Lena…” she said, her speech slurred. “D’you know my biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggest fantasy?” her head tilted to the side, but she kept her eyes on Lena. her red hair was a mess.

“Fantasy?” Lena asked. “Emily what’s this all about?” She shook her bindings. The chain wasn’t long enough that she could walk anywhere. She was stuck.

“Yoooooooooooooou never liked it when I brought it up,” Emily said. Her head kept lolling to either side. “I bought up the idea of watching you get shagged by guys and you said noooooooooooooooo.” Emily leaned her head back against the chair. “Soooo I got some help.” Footsteps exited the bathroom. Lena craned her head around and saw three men enter the bedroom. One of them was absolutely massive, and must have been the one who had grabbed her. The other two were a lot scrawnier. All of them were pasty white. One wore a suit, the others in tank tops and jeans. They circled Lena like sharks, admiring and ogling her. Since she’d just gotten home she was only in her tank top and tight orange pants.

“Emily…” Lena started as she watched the men. The large one and one of the thinner ones were on either side of her. Then suddenly hands reached out from behind and grabbed her breasts.

“Oi, these are noice,” he said. His accent was rough, more country. His hands were skeletal as they groped her. The smaller one before her put a hand on his chin and watched. The one behind pinched her nipples and Lena felt blood rush to her face on reflex. “Noice and soft,” the man said. He squeezed them and Lena let out a noise of indignation.

“Stop that!”

“Oh, he won’t,” the suited one said. His accent was more refined, he grew up in the city. “Honestly I wish to see how far he goes.” The suited one walked over and reached a hand down, caressing Lena’s thigh. She tried to shake them off but could do nothing. The big one simply stood and watched.

“Emily!” Lena pleaded.

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeena!” Emily responded in mock pleading. “Relax and let them have their way.” She smiled as if it was the most casual thing she could have said. “While they do that, they’re going to say mean things to me and I’m going to be a happy little girl.” The one behind Lena pulled up her shirt, exposing her breasts. She blushed in embarrassment as she was exposed to these men. The suited one pulled her pants and panties down to her knees, exposing her slit. Lena tried to press her legs together but the suited one kept a hand down there.

“Emily please!” Lena called. “Tell them to stop! Please, if you love me!” In response, Emily reached under her sweater and slid her panties down her legs, tossing them at the big one.

“Put those in and shut her up,” Emily slurred. He picked them up and shoved them into Lena’s mouth. She couldn’t spit them out. She could only watch as Emily’s smile got really wide. Suddenly against her rear, Tracer felt something warm. The one behind her giggled as he started pressing up against her. He had his cock out.

“This should be interesting,” the suited one said as he stepped aside to give Emily a good view.

“Oi, you,” Emily said pointing behind Lena. “You can start pretty soon. I just wanna tell her somethin’,” Emily’s smile grew as wise as it could. “Leeeeeeena, you know how I chose these fine gentlemen?” she gestured with the hand holding the bottle and a bit spilled out. Lena shook her head as she felt the warm head of her assailant’s cock press against her slit. Emily spread her legs, exposing her slit. “I let ‘em fuck me. All of em,” she said proudly. “Well I let a lot of guys fuck me while you were out. Had to find the right cock for ya!” Emily let out a laugh as the one behind Lena thrust. Lena bit down on the underwear in her mouth as she was violated.

“God she’s a tight bitch!” he said. Lena felt her chest tighten as this revelation occurred to her. Emily had cheated on her multiple times for a fetish. Now she was sitting half naked in a chair as she watched her affairs rape her girlfriend. The one behind pulled back and started thrusting more. “Fuck you’re good,” he grunted in her ear as he raped her. She could feel it. He was big, filling her up all the way. “I’ve always wanted to give you a good honest dickin after seeing you on the telly.” A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. Emily started playing with herself, taking a swig from the wine bottle as she slid fingers in and out of her pussy.

“How is she?” Emily slurred.

“Better than your used up cunt, that’s for sure,” he said. The moan Emily let out was so laden with pleasure it hurt Lena even more. She’d never been able to make Emily sound like that. “Ah fuck she’s tight, I’m goona fuckin cum!” he said. He slammed repeatedly into Lena before going in all the way and reaching climax. He groaned as he cock throbbed inside her, emptying its payload. Lena’s body reacted and tightened around him. She wasn’t sure if she felt anything right now, but her body was telling her she should. They stayed locked together for what seemed like several minutes. Then he pulled out, his load dripping out loudly onto the floor. It was massive. Emily, who had been enjoying herself the whole time, convulsed as she came to the sight. When she was done she finished off the bottle and set it aside.

“Lower her chains,” the suited one ordered. The big one did so, finding where the rest of the chain was and untying it. Lena collapsed to the floor, her ass in the air, presenting the skinny one’s hard work. Sticky cum oozed out of her slit and down her thighs, collecting on the floor below. The suited one grabbed Emily by the hair and threw her to the floor. “Go clean her up with your mouth,” he ordered. “I want her spotless.” Lena, from the floor, watched as Emily drunkenly got onto all fours and crawled behind her. It was second before she felt Emily’s tongue between her legs, greedily licking up all the cum. Lena felt good when Emily licked all her sensitive parts. She bit her lip and, despite everything, tried to enjoy this. However it was fleeting. Emily pulled back and the suited gangster must have felt it was satisfactory. He ordered the big one to lift Lena up and toss her on the bed. He did so and Lena saw down her body, between her spread legs as the suited one walked up, undoing his pants. He pulled out a frankly unrealistic member. Unable to really resist, Lena lay there as he stroked his cock and pressed the tip into her. It felt good but she tried not to show it.

“Lena, he feels  _ really  _ good,” Emily offered from on the floor. “You’ll get off with him.” Lena wanted to protest but he slid it in with a grace that was absent from the first gangster. It let Lena feel every vein as he filled her. She let out a gasp. Then she heard him smirk.

“Well well,” he muttered as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting. It didn’t take long before he got up to full speed. Lena realised his cock had a different curve to it. The last guy was curved up, but this one was curved down. Now on her back he was hitting a lot of good spots. A moan escaped her lips. Lena could feel how wet she was getting, despite her mind trying its best to push what she was seeing out. The suited man snapped his fingers. “Tease her,” he ordered. Emily got onto the bed, barely. It hurt Lena that she was following his orders so eagerly. Emily got behind, laying Lena’s head into her chest, and reached around to pinch her nipples as her breasts bounced from the fucking. Lena let out a louder moan as pleasure was starting to seep through the rejection and hurt.

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeena,” Emily whispered. “He’s gonna cum inside you and you’re gonna  _ love _ it.” As she said that the suited man’s grip tightened and he started thrusting slower but much much harder. Each thrust made her tighten up in anticipation.

_ I don’t want to cum, I don’t want to cum, Idon’twanttocumIdon’twanttocumIdon’twantto- _ she thought before he thrust into her and came inside her with a deep groan of pleasure. This time Lena felt it properly. His cock throbbing, each one bringing in a hot new wave of pleasure that washed over her distressed mind. Each wave wore down the walls a little until finally, when the gangster let out the last shot of cum, it crumbled. Lena’s pussy clamped down on him as she came. Blood rushed down between her legs and up to her face as she let out an erotic moan. She kept the suited man locked inside her as she climaxed.

This went on for what felt like hours. However, Lena was soon loose enough for the man to pull out. Hot, sticky cum oozed out of her and onto the bed. Emily was quick to let Lena fall back onto the mattress and eat her out, gobbling up the semen from deep within. Lena couldn’t move or think properly. Nothing made sense anymore but she didn’t fight it. There was no point. She felt hollow, like something had been taken from her when he pulled out. She felt incomplete now.

“Me next,” an impossibly deep voice grunted. Lena managed to look up and see that the giant man had pulled out… something inhuman. His cock was as big as her torso at least.

“Don’t worry,” Emily whispered. “He just likes being sucked off. We’ll give him a snog.” Emily held out an unstable hand and Lena took it. They both fell on their knees before the giant of a man. Emily took the lead and started stroking and licking his cock. Lena followed suit and mindlessly pleased him. At some point Emily had ditched her sweater and was now completely naked. Together the two of them fellated what felt like a lamp post of cock. As Emily paid special attention to the underside, Lena licked and sucked the head of this enormous member. The thought of being impaled on it made her wet again and she was now disappointed he wouldn’t be ravaging her with it. The two of them switched positions around his cock, alternating how they pleased him as he let out grunts and groans as he got closer and closer. Lena could  _ see _ the veins throbbing in preparation. The precum leaking out might as well have been syrup, it was so thick. And it tasted amazing. Lena couldn’t get enough of it. However, as she put her mouth on the tip to suck some out, he came without warning. It was almost comical how cum filled her mouth and throat, forcing her back as the man’s cock twitched and shuddered, releasing thick, jelly-like ropes of cum over the two of them. Lena swallowed what she could but it coated her mouth and throat, filled her stomach, and left her feeling used up. She wiped some of the semen from her eyes and saw that Emily had also been equally covered. She jumped onto Lena, violently kissing her while she ground her body into Lena’s. Lena sat there, taking it like she had all night. She fell back, Emily lying on top of her. She watched as the gangsters redressed themselves and walked out.

“We’ll be back tomorrow night, loves,” the suited one said with a tip of his hat. Lena’s eyes closed as Emily used her to get off while covered in cum. 


End file.
